


【TSN/ME】杀死吾爱

by Hecateee



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★灵感是重温阿凡达突发奇想★恶魔马总x凡人花朵★部分设定来自spn
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 1





	【TSN/ME】杀死吾爱

★灵感是重温阿凡达突发奇想  
★恶魔马总x凡人花朵  
★部分设定来自spn

Mark觉得他和Eduardo的相遇就是一场彻头彻尾的错误。

对于人类来说，Eduardo太过耀眼了，但他却偏偏又把自己的满份爱意都放在了他身上。这让Mark忍不住想张开自己的羽翼庇护他，让他可以为所欲为只做他想做的事情。

这不是一个恶魔该做的事情。

Eduardo的出现打破了Mark几千年来的寂寞，他把他引出深渊，他把他带离黑暗。Mark开始向往第二天初生的太阳，开始向往以往被自己普通人的凡人的无聊生活，开始想洗清手里的罪恶。

但是这不可能，他是一个恶魔。过去人类的日子已经成为他漫长的记忆长河里的一颗沙砾，他不想再回到过去那种无人问津的落魄生活。

“你就是十字路口恶魔？”

Mark还记得他和Eduardo的第一次见面。出于年轻人的好奇心，Eduardo翻开那本陈旧的书，找到了召唤恶魔的方法。他亮晶晶的眼里都是对恶魔的期待，这让Mark不忍心为他实现愿望。

“你有什么愿望？”

“你可以做我的守护恶魔吗？这可比他们的守护天使酷多了。”

这单肯定完不成了，这是Mark的第一个想法。这个男孩好骗到过分，这是Mark的第二个想法。他鬼使神差地答应了Eduardo的请求，即使他清楚这个愿望只不过能维持十年，然后要付出成百上千倍的代价。

成为守护恶魔的日子还算滋润，Eduardo的身上完全就没有发生过麻烦，优渥的家庭条件再加上一点点天赋，足以让大多数人望尘莫及，而这个可爱的小东西还一直认为是他的守护恶魔在保护他。Mark确实也帮个一点点小忙，不过他只是单纯不想让自己的胃受到折磨。

“恶魔先生，你要尝尝我做的曲奇吗？”

Mark微微皱了皱眉，看着碟子里一块块黑漆漆的东西陷入了沉思，他试探性拿起了一块，小心翼翼地咬了一口。不错，至少作为砸人的工具还是不错的。

“不错。”

Mark不知道他是怎么咬着牙说出这个单词的，或许是他不想看见那双小鹿眼黯淡下去，或许他的心已经开始向一方偏移。在这之后Mark养成了一个好习惯，在他的甜心做好之前，悄悄地用一点点小手段把那一堆黑乎乎的东西换成西街那家可口的甜点。

“Mark，你尝一尝我的曲奇是不是越来越好吃了？”

Eduardo如捧起珍宝般把新鲜出炉的曲奇放到了Mark手里，仔细观察他的表情。Eduardo认真的样子让Mark心神荡漾，他抬手抹掉了已经长得比他高的小玫瑰嘴角的饼干屑。

十年了，Mark意识到这一点的时候动作一滞，脸色随即就沉了下来。这一段生活太过安逸，让他暂时忘记了地狱的黑暗与压抑。

Eduardo本来是躲不过这一劫的，地狱犬可没有一次空手而归。Mark心软了，他开始觉得那只不过是小孩子的一句不能当真的戏言，他才二十六，还有美好的未来在等着他。于是他想方设法帮Eduardo逃离，自以为天衣无缝。

在Mark几乎快要忘记自己是个十字路口恶魔的时候，Lucifer找上了他。那个曾经的大天使降临到了他的面前，羽翼还未来得及收起来。

“杀了他。”

Lucifer干巴巴的两个单词轻而易举地决定了Eduardo的生死命运，小巧漂亮的匕首被扔在了Mark面前。其实对于恶魔来说，这本没有必要，动动手指就可以让一个普通人从此消失。

在Eduardo再一次召唤他的时候，Mark把手悄悄背了在身后，手里还握着那把精巧的匕首。他害怕自己会在Eduardo说第一句话的时候就会心软，从背后抱住了他，他看见了他转过身时眼里的欣喜和欢愉，轻而易举地灼伤Mark的眼睛，他闭着眼睛在胸口捅下了第一刀。

“我的爱人。”Mark手里的刀用向Eduardo的胸口用力捅下去了几分，“请允许我最后一次这样称呼你，我本应该把我全部的敬意与爱都奉献给你，但是我不能够。”

Eduardo眼里的光泽在渐渐消失，嘴角的笑容还是一如既往的恬淡。神圣的光泽笼罩在了Wardo周身，时间在这一瞬被定格住，这让Mark一时分不清这究竟是不是夕阳太过耀眼。

他的神明终于又回到了天上，Mark跪在旁边想着。

凡人不能成为恶魔的软肋。


End file.
